


Fast

by ivyscribbles (all_choseny)



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: DC Extended Universe - Freeform, DC comics - Freeform, DCEU - Freeform, Gen, dcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_choseny/pseuds/ivyscribbles
Summary: Darla wasn’t really sure what a Metahuman was, but she knew they were special. And now that she had some of Billy’s power that made her special, too.





	Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Some mild spoilers for the movie Shazam. Fic inspired by the end credit sequence. This assumes the JL is aware of the Marvel Family's origins.

Darla got into a running stance. Her nerves jittered with excitement. She was really going to race _The Flash_. _OMG! So excited!_ She thought to herself. The flash was like really, really fast. Even faster than Usain Bolt. He was probably the fastest person alive. Wait. Was he a person? Because sometimes the people on the news called him a Metahuman. Darla wasn’t really sure what a Metahuman was, but she knew they were special. And now that she had some of Billy’s power that made her special, too. 

“Alright, Darla, are you ready?” Barry asked her with a warm smile. 

“I am so ready! Did you know that I saved like five people from a falling Ferris Wheel? It was totally cool! There were these big sin monsters with sharp teeth and stinky breath. And I was like pew, pew, pew,” she moved her hands wildly to show how fast she had gone. 

“Oh, yeah? Then you must be really fast.” 

“So fast.” She answered seriously. “I bet I can beat you.” 

Barry tilted his head. “Are you sure? I do have the speed force.” 

Darla shrugged. “And I have the power of Shazam. Did you know that Shazam stands for Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles, and Mercury? Well, technically I only have the power of Mercury. That’s what makes me fast. And Mercury was a god you know. So, that might be faster than the speed force.” 

“You know, you might be right. There’s only one way to find out. When I say go…” 

Darla gave him a thumbs up and waited for the magic word. She put her right foot in front of her left. 

“On your mark, get set, go!” 

Darla took off with the speed of light. “Wooohooo!” she yelled out as she sped ahead of Barry. She craned her neck so she could see him behind her. Wow! She really was super fast. This was so awesome! She couldn’t wait to tell her brothers and sisters that she got to race The Flash. Darla pumped her arms up and down. She loved the wind against her face as she zoomed down the open road. Something red blurred past her. Uh oh! She watched as Barry ran ahead. A small grunt escaped her lips as she ran harder and faster. Almost there! She strained to catch up to the red blur in front of her. Darla gave it everything she had. She reached out her arms and swung them in front of her. 

Tie! 

Darla’s boots came to a skidding halt at the start line. She looked over at Barry with a huge grin on her face. “Did you see that!? Oh, yeah, Oh yeah!” she said doing an excited dance. “I almost beat you.” 

“You sure did!” 

Darla twisted her lips and squinted her eyes at her opponent. “Did we really tie?" 

“Yes, we really did tie.” 

“Yes!” She said with a fist pump. “I can’t wait to tell Billy. I mean Shazam.” 

Barry chuckled again. His stomach made a loud rumble making them both laugh. “Hey, do you like brunch?” 

Darla nodded enthusiastically. “I love brunch!” she tilted her head and looked at Barry curiously. “What’s brunch?” 

“Ha! I like you, kid.”


End file.
